I'm lost without you Aerrow
by Nightwing15
Summary: a small songfic i thought of Aerrow is on the verge of life and death by the dark ace and piper is trying to tell him he will be ok song is Lost without you by delta goodrem


I'm Lost without you Aerrow

**Hey everyone this is my second fanfic yay! its also a songfic so hope u all like it **

**disclaimer i don't own storm hawks or the song**

**'lost without you' **

…

It was a rainy day on Terra Atmosia because first the Aurora stone was stolen and second a certain sky knight was on the verge of life and death.. suddenly a midnight blue haired crystal mage came running to his side and cradled him in her arms "Aerrow please stay awake do you hear me i can't lose you please" tears started pouring down her face.

_**I know i can be a little stubborn sometimes. You might say a little righteous and too proud**_

_**I just want to find a way to compromise **_

_**Cos I believe that we can work things out.**_

Everyone crowded the young couple speechless, even the team couldn't say anything at the sad but horrifying scene before them. a large cut on his side was still pouring out blood and his uniform was covered in the chest area where the Dark ace drew his sword threw. " p…pi…piper listen ok, its al…alright don't c…cry please"

"Aerrow please stay with me don't say its ok its not the dark ace will pay but you need to be treated and get better and … we can go after him…and…" "piper it ok we will see each other again soon I promise".

_**I thought I had all the answers**_

_**never given in but baby since you've gone**_

_**i admit that i was wrong **_

"Aerrow don't say that i know we will but just don't say that and don't go to sleep just hang in there promise me that".

_**All i know is i'm lost without you i'm not gonna lie **_

_**How am i gonna be strong without you i need you by my side**_

_**if we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what i'd do**_

_**...i'm lost without you**_

_**I keep trying to find my way but all i know is I'm lost without you**_

_**i keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you**_

Piper begged Aerrow to stay awake but he was losing too much blood and energy to keep his eyes open for long " Piper you won't lose me i'll always be with you… always"

_**How am i ever gonna get rid of these blues baby i'm so lonely**_

_**all the time **_

_**every where i go i get so confused**_

_**you're the only thing thats on my mind**_

with the begging and tears no one could not say anything still. Radarr was howling and sorrow and hoping that his boy would get better soon

"hey Radarr its going to be o..kay buddy i pro…mise" as gently as he could he slid under Aerrow's arm and curled up beside him with tiny tears falling from his eyes.

_**Oh my beds are cold at night and i miss you more each day**_

_**only you could make it right no i'm not to proud to say**_

_**all i know is i'm lost without you**_

_**I'm not gonna lie how am i gonna be strong without you i need you by my side if we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what i'd do**_

_**...i'm lost without you**_

_**I keep trying to find my way but all i know is I'm lost without you**_

_**i keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you**_

Now the tears were mixing in with the blood on the ground " no… please Aerrow please don't leave me … Aerrow I…I…I love you!

_**If i could only you now and make the pain just go away can't stop the tears from running down my face**_

_**Oh!**_

with all his strength he gently lifted his hand and wiped her tears away and with a weak smile on his face he lifted his head and kissed her right on the lips. everyones jaw dropped to the ground in awe but they said nothing. the kiss lasted a few seconds and when he pulled away his last words were " l… love you to piper" and with those final words he went limp and you could hear his hand hitting the stone hard ground

_**all i know is i'm lost without you i'm not gonna lie how am i gonna be strong without you i need you by my side**_

_**if we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what i'd do… **_

_**i'm lost without you I keep trying to find my way but all i know is i'm lost without you**_

_**I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you**_

"No Aerrow…Aerrow please wake up please I'm begging you" desperately trying to wake him up but the tears running down her face increased

"NO!"

everyone stared in sorrow as piper still cradled her dead sky knight in her arms while tears running down her face like ocean currents. A few days later the team was assembled on a small terra with the storm hawks emblem on a flag and the shield that Lightning had used before he passed.

piper placed a small flower on the grave of their beloved sky knight and placed a small plaque saying' the greatest and most special of sky knights lay here and will always be watching us from above,thank you and farewell Aerrow of the storm hawks'

while the others retreated back to the condor she and radarr stayed for a little longer

"Thank you Aerrow for saving the Atmos and sleep free for we will see each other again soon i promise"

she placed a small kiss on the on the plaque and Radarr placed a paw on it.

Now he was free even though his body will fade away his spirit is still with his team and he will always be watching them wherever they go.

...

**Ok that took a while but its finished plz tell me what you think :**


End file.
